D2: Viking Style
by IslandiaViking312
Summary: This story takes place during D2 and what happens from the Viking's point os view. WARNING: there will be some stuff that is gay in chap. 2 that's it!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

D2: Viking Style

__

Disclaimer: the original mighty duck characters belong to Disney. Sean Leffensen belongs to himself. You can email him at Sk8erSean_01@hotmail.com. _I however claim everyone else, and if you want to use them, e-mail me._

****

Author's notes: This story is mostly written in Allor's POV, unless the author's note says different. If you have any questions about the players that are mine e-mail me at IslandiaViking312@hotmail.com and ask. \/'S are said in German. ""'S is said in English. {}'S is said in Russian. ()'S is said in Old Norse.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

I had just came home from school. I had to finish my homework before practice. I have a few history questions left to answer. As I finished my homework, Marria and Gunther walked in. They must be back from the psychologist's. Dad walks into the dining room where I am. 

(Sweetheart, will you call up the team and tell them that practice is canceled today?) Dad asked.

I nodded. Something is up. We never cancel practices. I walk into the kitchen and pick up our teal telephone. I dialed Gunnar and Reg's phone number. Gunnar picked up.

(Hello, Stahl residence, you're speaking to Gunnar. How may I help you?) He asked. 

(Do you practice that?) I asked in between giggles.

(Al, what's up? Something has to be up, if you're calling and not Coach Wolf.) He replied.

(Dad says practice is canceled. Will you call half the team and tell them, if I call the other half and tell them?) I asked politely.

(Of course, I'd be glad to.) He answered.

(You're so sweet, Gunnar, but if you tell anyone I said that, you will pay graciously.) I threatened sweetly.

I hung up the telephone and sat at the dining room table with the rest of the family. When we all had finished eating, Dad passed me a stack of papers that were stapled together. There were a few lines written in red ink. I read them to myself. Afterwards, I looked up at dad.

(Allor, the psychologist suggest that maybe you put too much pressure on Gunther. Everything he said was you and your achievements. I'm thinking it would be better for him, if we sent you to a boarding school.) Marria stated.

(Dad, you're not going to let her do this; are you?) I asked.

(Sweetheart...) Marria started, but I didn't let her finish.

{I'm not your sweetheart! I can't believe you, Dad.} I yelled.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my overnight bag. I packed for one night. I the ran down the stairs. I saw dad in the doorway of the dining room. I kept running until I was out the door and to the Stahls' house. I rang their doorbell. Günther, Gunnar and Reg's dad answered the door.

He noticed my tear stained face and let me in.

(May I, please, stay the night? Things at home are a little rough, and I need to get away.) I asked.

He nodded and the yelled for Reg. She came running down the stairs. We give each other a big hug and brake the embrace at the sound of Gunnar clearing his throat. I turned around and hugged him too.

(Al is going to spend the night with us. Will you to, please, help her get ready for bed?) Günther asked.

Gunnar and Reg both nodded. Reg helped me unpack. I took a shower and then went to bed. Lying in my bed, I heard the telephone ring. Günther picked it up. It was obviously my dad trying to find me. Günther made it clear that I was staying at their house and that it was final. He's a German ambassador. Sleep didn't come too easily, but it did finally come. 

Reg's alarm clock went off. I sit up. She's still asleep in her bed. I walk over to Regina and shake her gently. She yawns and wakes up.

(What's going on, Al?) She asks.

(I'm going to have to get ready now. I thought you might want to be up when I leave.) I replied.

(Right, Captain, you have to leave at ten don't you?) She asks.

(Yes, I do. Please, I might be your captain, but I'm also your best friend, okay?) I stated rather than asked.

She nodded between her giggle fits. I quickly slipped on a black T-shirt and blue jeans with socks and my tennis shoes. I then brushed my hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. Reg was dressed similar. 

We went downstairs and sat at the dinner table. Gunnar and Mrs. Stahl were already there. They were just finishing eating. 

(Where's Dad, Mom?) Reggy asked.

(He and Wolf are eating breakfast together. They are probably talking about politics or sports.) Rioghnach, Reg and Gunnar's mom laughed at her own comment.

Reggy nodded. Her hair is barely messy from last night's sleep. We eat breakfast. I went upstairs to pack my stuff. Reg and Gunnar come up to help me.

(Well, Reg, you and Amsylec are going to have to run the game; Dad is still weak. Germany's tough.) I informed them.

I thanked the Stahls and headed for Home. As I walked through the door, Gunther hugged me.

{I'm sorry, Al, I read the psychologist's report. The reason I told her everything good you did is to make you look good, and that way you wouldn't be considered a bad influence on me.} He apologizes.

{It's all right. I understand. I knew you didn't mean it THAT way.} I comforted.

His ice blue eyes are full of tears. They stream down his face and onto my shoulder. I held back my tears. I love my twin brother. I would never do anything to hurt him. He's my heart and soul. I would even quit hockey forever, if he wanted me to.

We broke the embrace at Dad's cough. His blonde hair was gelled back as normal. His blue eyes were full of sadness, and they seem to ask a million questions. 

(Why did you leave like that?) Asks Dad.

Man, I wish I could be that calm. His voice was so serene. It doesn't even have a slightest hint of anger. It is full of wisdom. 

(You haven't even packed yet.) Fumed Marria

{Yes, I have. I left, because I need a break from Marria and this place.} I informed Dad.

Marria looked disapprovingly at me. I know it's not polite to talk in a language that not everyone in the same room knows. She doesn't speak Russian. Oh well, Marria want's me to be a perfect lady and to only care about my beauty. She'll get over it. I care about stuff that's more important. Once she asked me what I do care about that could be ladylike. I said that I care about not breaking any bones. 

I notice that Dad had my suitcase in his hands. I thanked him. The flight to Russia wasn't bad. Gunther and I talked the whole time. It was funny. The whole conversation was in Russian. It drove Marria insane.

When we arrived at the psychologist's, we were let in to see the Mrs. Gubercheck. She was a medium sized woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bun and piercing brown eyes.

(Ms. Marria, how are you and Gunther?) She asks.

She then looks at me.

{And this must be the famous Allor Anttisdottir, Right?} She asks me.

{Yes, Ma'am, I'm Allor.} I replied.

(Will you two please leave us?) She asks Gunther and Marria.

That's when I noticed it. There was a puck on one of the shelves. My mind went. I run over to it and take it down. The psychologist's tries to take it away rationally, but that didn't work. She gives up. I get to keep it for the rest of the session. Whoa, where did that come from? I've never acted like that before.

{I'm going to hold up poster cards with inkblots on them. Tell me what first comes to mind.} She explains.

She goes through the cards. Every thing I said was related to a sword or hockey. There was one with a V on it with a goal post shaped line through it. I didn't comment on that one.

When it was all over, she filled out the report and told me that I needed anger management lessons. I promise that this woman just wants money. I smiled, thanked her for the session, and left.

I gave the report to Marria. We had to get on the next plane to Reykjavik, Iceland. When we got home, I laid the report on his desk and went up stairs to my room. I unpacked everything from last night. It's about nine o'clock, when Dad comes home. He's not smiling.

(Al, I need tell you and Gunther some bad news. You know how Magnus is a free agent? Well, he signed a contract with Team Russia! By the way, Regina's in the hospital. She was riding to the game with Uric, and they were in a car crash. She's in a comma.) Dad stated.

{What! can I go see her?} I asked.

I was surprised that I could even talk. My best friend, Magnus, has BETRAYED me, and my other best friend, Reg, is in the hospital. Reg is more important right now.

Dad drove me to the hospital. We went to intensive care. Dad waited in the waiting room while I went inside.

Reg is lying in the hospital bed. Reg's leg is in a cast and being held up by a trapeze. Her brown hair is down, and it frames her pale face. Her angel like appearance is so calming. The covers lie unmoved. It scares me. I stand there silently crying and praying to God. I hold Reg's hand in mine. It's warm just like her heart.

(Reg, if you can hear me, please, show any sign that you can hear me.) I ask.

I feel her lightly squeeze my hand. I immediately look at her. She's awake, but her angelic appearance isn't gone. She smiles.

(Thank the Lord. You're all right!) I exclaimed as I press the nurse call button.

Everything will be all right. After awhile. They said she'd be free to go home tomorrow. Dad and I went home. We all went to bed.

~ Ivar's POV ~ 

I walk to my bunk. We had just finished playing an exhibition game against Team Iceland. My twin brother, Ivan, is sitting on my bed. I felt extremely uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me with that I-know-who-you-like look on his face.

\ What, Ivan, is your bed not comfortable for the Prince? / I ask sarcastically.

\ I know you have a huge crush on Team Iceland's captain, Ivar! / He declares.

\ I do NOT! I just have to research her the most, because she's unpredictable. / I defended. I know my face is red with embarrassment.

Ivan's right about me having a crush on Allor. I was right too; she's very unpredictable. 

\ I'm sorry, Ivan; I need to get some sleep. / I apologized.

Ivan nodded. He had to admit I did a lot of research to help out the team. I didn't even bother taking a shower. I had already gone to sleep.

----------------------------------Dream sequence----------------------------

I'm standing there surrounded by complete darkness, but standing there in front of me is...Allor Anttisdottir. Her caramel brown hair is elegantly pulled back into a bun. It's weird though. She's wearing a long violet colored dress with lilac colored gloves that come to her elbows and lilac slip-on high heels. She's also wearing pearl earrings and a pearl necklace to match. Allor looks absolutely beautiful.

She walks over to me and takes my arm. That's when I notice we're at a beautiful, huge mansion. A shrill alarm goes off.

-----------------------------End of dream sequence--------------------------- 

I wake up to my alarm clock. It was all a dream. /I turn it off. Ivan groans and rolls over. I can't tell anyone of my dream.

~ Meanwhile in Magnus's POV~

I lay on my bed. My silk pajamas didn't have a wrinkle in them. My bed is so comfortable, but this will be the last night I'll get to sleep in it.

I had chosen to be acquired by Russia. It wasn't about the money; I just wanted to be closer to home and my secret love. It has been five years since I have fallen in love with Blair Adrianov, captain of Team Russia. I know Russia's our ultimate rival. I didn't have time meditate on it very long, because I was asleep.

--------------------------Dream Sequence--------------------------------- 

I'm standing in the St. Petersburg Palace. I see Allor, but she's older. She wearing black jeans and a gray T-shirt with tennis shoes. Her medium-length brown hair is pulled back into it's normal loose ponytail. Al's not the only one there. There's a male about the same age and height as her. I don't recognize him at first. His light brown hair is sort of shabby, but his brown eyes are full of wisdom and suggest differently.

I then realize it is Ivar. He's form Germany's team. Not only that, He is a GERMAN. Ivar taps her on the shoulder. I shuddered. His filthy hands touching her angel-like shoulder. She turns to him and gives him a peck on the cheek. I shudder again. Now her angel-like lips touched his face. This WAY too much.

(Come on, Sweetheart. We should leave the TRAITOR to what's most important to him, his LOVE.) She said sadly.

Her words were like a knife. They cut deeply into my heart. I know she has the right to feel that way. She's right; I am a traitor. I notice Blair is beside me. She is holding a knife behind her.

{I'll take care of her, Maggy. She'll NEVER bother us again.} Blair promises.

As Allor and Ivar turn to leave, Blair checks Allor off the verandah. I scream in terror.

-----------------------End of dream sequence----------------

I wake up screaming. My pillow and body is covered in sweat. It was just a bad dream. Blair would never do that. She and Allor may not like each other, but she would never got to that extreme.

______________________________________________________________________________Please R and R or flame if you prefer, thank you. ~Allor 


	2. The New Recruits

****

D2: Viking Style

__

Disclaimer: the original mighty duck characters belong to Disney. Sean Leffensen belongs to himself. You can email him at sk8ersean_01@hotmail.com_. I however claim everyone else, and if you want to use them, e-mail me._

Author's notes: This story is mostly written in Allor's POV, unless the author's note says different. If you have any questions about the players that are mine e-mail me at IslandiaViking312@hotmail.com and ask. \ /'S are said in German. " " 'S is said in English. { }'S is said in Russian. ( )'S is said in Old Norse.

_____________________________________________________________ 

At the airport everyone is saying their good byes to Magnus. Why, I have no clue. He betrayed us. He promised he would never be more than a friend to Team Russia's captain. He would be even more. he would be her team mate.

His bright blue eyes are focused on me. I'm just sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. In my hands is a blue keepsake box. On the top it is 'Magnus Saggi' in silver letters. His eyes traveled to the box and grew wide. Amsylec and I had ones like it with our names on it. They're for when we can't even trust each other with certain secrets; we put those secrets in them. Their sort of our, the terrific trio's, secret boxes. 

The airport announcer said that it was time for Magnus to board his plane. I stand up and walk over to him. I tried to hold back the tears as I handed him the box.

{I found this in your room and this too.} I said handing him a piece of paper.

It was a magazine clipping of Blair. Around it was hearts. He never told me about his love for her. I mean I didn't like her, but I would do anything to help them out. He was completely speechless.

{I have to go get everything ready for the new team mates.} I said not giving him nor anyone else the time to say object.

I picked up my bag. As I was leaving, I could here Marria calling after me. She'll get over it. The acquired players would be here tomorrow, and everything has to be perfect. I went to the cleaners and got their uniforms and gear. I can't drive a car by myself legally until next month.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Of course, when I got home, I got a lecture on why I should be more courteous. It doesn't matter. I wasn't listening to Marria any ways. As she was winding down, dad walked in. He smiled at me.

(Marria, don't you think that Allor has had enough pain today? Al, I understand why you left. Would you like to go to bed?) he asked me.

I nodded and went up to my room. It may have only been nine at night, but I was totally beat. I walked to my bathroom and took a shower. As I lay in bed, I think of how betrayed I was. Blair would PAY for what she did. She took my best friend and brain-washed him. I went to sleep with my mind on Amsylec. What would this do to our friendship? Can we still trust each other like we use to? Can I ever trust anyone ever again. 

The light shone through my window curtains. It was morning, but the trouble was to find out how late it is. I look at my alarm clock. It says 7:30 in blue neon colors. Oh my goodness! We're suppose to be having practice at eight!

I arrive at the arena with Ada. Her parents offer to drive Gunther and me there. I walk into the arena with my brother. He and Ada are having a conversation on the 'New Recruits'. Sy had already started every one on their warm-ups. It was funny to see Olaf goofing around since I didn't have to yell at him. He and Gunnar were skating circles around poor Runar. 

(Hey, guys, unless you want an extra three hour practice, you better leave Runar alone.) I coached over the sounds of pucks being shot.

(Thank you, Al, they have so much energy. It seems a shame for them to waste it on me.) he says skating over to me.

Sy puts the protectors on his ice skates. 

(Sy, will you help me welcome the new ones?) I ask politely.

He nods his answer. As we reach the door, I stop him. I quickly hushed him and motioned for him to listen.

{Okay, Sean, before you go there are some things you need to know about the Iceland team. Their assistant captain named Amsylec is a psychopath. He's completely mental, and their captain Allor is gay. She likes girls!} Blair lied.

She was outside with the guy from Team Russia. Sy and I looked at each other. She wants it that way, then she shall have it that way. We bust out the arena's doors. I was right. She stood in her normal pheasant top and mini skirt combination. Sean however was wearing a skate shirt, skate shorts, and skate shoes that loosely fit his feet. They look at us in complete shock.

I run up to Blair and kiss her fully on the lips.

{Blair, sweetheart, why don't you ever call anymore? I really want to hook up with you.} I asked.

Ugh, I just kissed a girl. To make it worse, it was Blair Adrianov. Sean looked totally scared. Blair was so speechless that it should be against the law. Finally, for once I have stumped her. Sy walked up. As he did, he was dragging his right foot. His mouth was opened allowing a little drool to slowly drip out of it. He was hunching his back the whole time.

(Master, it's one of the new victims.) Sy informed. His words were slurred.

A car horn blew. It was Magnus in a S-class coupe. Perfect, this going great.

{Hey, Blair, what's going on? Why did Al kiss you?} He asked non-believing.

{I'm gay, and Sy is mental, right Blair?} I commented.

{Why are you asking me? I didn't say that.} she defended.

I shook my head disapprovingly. She hopped into the car with Magnus. As they left, we walked Sean in. The other two had already arrived.

The whole team was on the ice. Okay, let me see how this goes.

(Okay, team, line up by number...smallest to largest. The regular members of the team will say there names and skate laps. The new members will say their names, and then I will go through the rules and regulations of the team.) I informed.

Everyone did as I said. Next I had to go through the rules.

(okay, Ivar, you, Ivan, and Sean should know some of my rules. As long as you're on this team you have to abide by them. If you already think you can't hack it, let me know. I'll have you given to a team you don't like. I am your captain. My name is Allor Anttisdottir. If you have a problem with anything, let me know, and I'll try to fix it, if it's within reason. Okay, the rules are simple, and everyone, even me, have to abide by them. No one is to cuss or make fun of your team mates. The rest of the rules are normal. If you brake any rules, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?) I asked curtly.

They stood there. Ivar and Ivan's mouths were wide open. Sean just crossed his arms across his chest. He doesn't believe me.

(Just because you all are new doesn't mean you can skip practice. Skate laps...NOW!) I yelled as I blew my whistle. 

I skated behind everyone. Sean kept looking at me. He's probably wondering when I'm going to let everyone stop. Ivan and Ivar were the first to their knees throwing-up. I skated over to them.

(Join, Reg, you two. Everyone else keep skating.) I said.

Sean was the next. After the whole team had thrown-up all over the boards. I skated an extra five laps and then over to the bench. The rest of the team was waiting.

(There is always someone who is better then you. They can skate faster or harder. They can shoot better. They can fight better. They...more than likely will be the opposing team. This team is about team work, skill, honor, and endurance. As of now, you three *points to Ivar, Ivan, and Sean* are going through endurance training. You will find out where your rooms are when we're at the house. We all live in the same house. Everyone has a room mate except for Sean. You will see your rooms after practice. Let's do drills and then scrimmage, but be warned, you three. Practices are almost never this easy.) I informed.

Practice only got harder for them, but what made it worse was I did everything they did and more. When it came to the scrimmage, I put Gunnar, Sy, Ivan, Ivar and me against Gunther, Sofia, Sonia, Tania, and Sean. We can all guess who won. Sean was so bummed. Walking to the locker room, I explained to Sean, Ivan, and Ivar that because the whole team leaves in the same building, our parents live in houses on the same block as us. Sean already knew that probably. His sister Krysten is back-up goalie.

When we got home, I showed Sean to his room so he could get settled in. After, I walk over to Ivan and Ivar.

\ Ivan, you don't like attics, right? / I asked.

He nodded. I looked at Ivar.

\ Ivar, they don't bother you, right? / I asked already knowing the answer.

Ivar nodded. This was perfect. Gunnar and Olaf owe me ten dollars. They both figured Ivan and Ivar would fight over the attic room. I told them okay, and we all bet ten dollars.

\ Ivan, your room will be here on the first floor with Amsylec; you can call him Sy. Ivar, you'll have the attic room with me. Is that all right? / I asked half-knowing the answer.

They both nodded. Gunnar and Olaf each gave me ten dollars. Ivar followed me up the first stairs. They were wide and lead to the second floor. I then lead him through a doorway that didn't even have a door. Inside it were more stairs. We went up these stairs; they lead to the attic. 

When we got there, Ivar's mouth fell open again. He obviously expected a dusty wooded place, but it is the complete opposite. It has royal blue carpeting, and the windows had silver colored window curtains. My bed is on the left side of the room. My half of the room is completely decorated in hockey stuff. My bed has sheets, comforter, bed sham, and pillow case with our team logo on them. 

\ Wow, you've really done great decorating the place. / Ivar complimented.

\ I also don't regret that you and Ivan are on the team, okay? / I asked.

He nodded. I know Blair will bring up her prejudices against Germans, but that's her problem. I helped settle him in. Ivar is really a smart kid. Kid...listen to me he's actually older than me by a few weeks. I am totally loosing it. I have to think of a way to get Blair back for stealing Magnus. Ivar had obviously noticed I was spacing out. 

\ Are you okay? / Ivar asked.

I nodded.

\ I'm just trying to think of a way to get Blair back. / I replied.

\ You could give her a bold cut and them die her hair the color of through-up. / He suggested. 

__________________________________________________________________

Please R and R. I'll put up the next chapter up soon or update this one, hopefully. Sorry It took so long and this is so hort, but I like forgot. Stupid school has me pinned down with History.


End file.
